<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bone of the Father | You Will Renew Your Son by CatNip_618</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173476">Bone of the Father | You Will Renew Your Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618'>CatNip_618</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkwardness, Basilisk Venom, Basilisks, Bellatrix Lestrange is Harry Potter’s Mother, Betrayal, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Candy, Chapter 17 he’s adorable, Compulsions, Consensual Possession, Core Blocks, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Department of Mysteries, Dishonesty, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fire Affinity, Gen, Good Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry’s my little cinnamon bun, Healers, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Heir of Slytherin, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcruxes, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Legilimency, Line Theft, Love Potion/Spell, Magical Core Blocks, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentor Severus Snape, Mind Blocks, Mind Reading, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Mistaken Identity, Multiple chapters, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Non Canon Compliant - The Order of the Phoenix, Occlumency, POV Harry Potter, Parent Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Phoenix tears, Phoenixes, Portkeys, Possession, Powerful Harry Potter, Prophecies, Pureblood Harry Potter, Rebirth, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Secret Identity, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sort Of, Tom Riddle | Voldemort is Harry Potter’s Father, Truth Serum, Veritaserum, WTF, Weasley Bashing, Well I was searching for HP tags and I found Pottercest, What kind of tag is that?, for the greater good, he is a mentor, kind of, lemon drops, lots of fire, well I didn’t know that was a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Occlumency lesson rips apart a life-long glamour and reveals who Harry Potter’s parentage really is. It reveals years of lies by a twinkly-eyed Headmaster.<br/>Order of the Phoenix AU.</p><p>Author’s Note: I don’t know where this story will go. I’m just making things up as I move along. It might be completed soon. I don’t like this story very much, but I’m glad you guys like it! Slow updates! </p><p>[Original Title: Like Father, Like Son]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1070</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Walking Down the Forbidden Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Occlumency lesson changes everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in a chair that had its back facing the door from inside Professor Snape’s potions office. </p><p>“Clear your mind,” the Potions Master demanded silkily, “let go of your emotions...” </p><p>Harry closed his eyes and tried, really <em>tried, </em>but it didn’t seem to work. Ever since he’d arrived, there was a strange tightness in the back of his mind and it’d been increasingly getting more and more painful. </p><p> </p><p>“One...”</p><p>Oh, he was going to do it! </p><p><br/>“Two...”</p><p>Shit! Clear your mind!</p><p> </p><p>“Three! <em>Legilimens</em>!” </p><p>
  <em><br/>Harry was in a tree, being chased by Aunt Marge’s dog, Ripper while his cousin and his friends laughed at him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunt Petunia was swinging a frying pan at his head and he was ducking low...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was in the Room of Hidden Things, Cho standing in front of him, leaning closer and closer...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a snag. Professor Snape hit a spot in his mind that seemed to be blanketed by something. </p><p>Then he pulled out of Harry’s mind with an unreadable expression on his face. <br/><br/></p><p>“How interesting... a block on your mind...” <br/><br/></p><p>Harry had fallen to his knees and the chair had fallen sideways onto the floor. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat. </p><p>“Again!” Professor Snape suddenly barked. <br/><br/></p><p>Harry held out a hand, crying out, “Wait! Let me just... get back on the chair...” </p><p>He quickly righted the chair and sat himself onto it. He looked at Professor Snape in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”One...” </p><p> </p><p>Harry sucked in a breath. <br/><br/></p><p>“Two...”</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>“Three! <em>Legilimens</em>!” <br/><br/></p><p>Immediately, the tightness in Harry’s mind snapped and he was confronted with an assault of memories he never knew he had. He vaguely heard himself cry out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>He is an infant, and is watching colorful smoke puff out the tip of a familiar, bone-white wand. His eyes turn to face a young Tom Riddle, smiling with such joy and love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My beautiful son... you’ll do great things one day...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is crawling on all fours, trying out reach a squealing, silver-eyed Draco Malfoy who is crawling away from him, a bright smile upon his toothless mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he’s staring into the blue eyes of the Headmaster. They are no longer twinkling and look quite cold. He’s in a fancy crib and it’s dark out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m sorry, m’boy, but this necessary. For the greater good.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>He’s pulled from the rush of memories, but his body is in immense pain. It feels as if his bones are breaking and reforming. His scalp crawls like a thousand insects and his eyes burn. </p><p>As the transformation slows, he cormes to senses and realizes that it was far too quiet. Deathly still. </p><p>“What in Merlin’s name was <em>that?” </em>Snape demands. </p><p>Harry, from his kneeled position, looks up. “I don’t know.” His mind is reeling. Tom Riddle called him his <em>son! </em>And he’d known Draco even before he was a year old! <br/><br/></p><p>What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>He stands and finds that he’s tall. Much taller. He pretty much towers over Professor Snape. </p><p>They lock eyes and Professor Snape’s face pales dramatically. </p><p>“Albus Dumbledore put a glamour on you.” He said bluntly. </p><p>Harry sucked in a breath. “I’m not a Potter, am I?” </p><p>Professor Snape shook his head. <br/><br/></p><p>A rush of panic bursts through Harry and a small keening noise escapes his lips. Professor Snape suddenly cries out, gripping his left arm. Harry notices. </p><p>“Stop that!” The Potions Master demands. </p><p>Harry tries to calm down, but nothing’s working. He can feel his magic whipping out and testing for any threats. Harry takes his a deep breath and let’s out a long exhale. He feels his magic rein in like a leash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m fine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not in immediate danger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes. “What do I look like?”</p><p>“Who do you think?” </p><p>“I want to see.” <br/><br/></p><p>Snape conjures a mirror and hands it to Harry, who is suddenly enraptured in his new body.</p><p>His hair isn’t the usual Potter mess, but now a silky sheen of black with gentle waves cascading off his scalp. A strip of whiteish-silver streaks down a piece of his curly bangs. His cheekbones are higher and more prominent and his skin is more of a chalky white than a light golden brown. </p><p><br/>And his <em>eyes...</em></p><p> </p><p>One is a mix of a stormy sea and a light shade of grey. A kind of silver. The other is a bleeding, crimson red. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>An exact replica of one Tom Riddle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh God.” He covers his mouth in shock and drops the mirror, breaking it upon impact.</p><p>Professor Snape doesn’t bother to scold him. He, too, is in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Voldemort’s son.” Harry whispers, the words feeling like a death sentence. </p><p>The professor suddenly grabbed him by the arm. “We’re having a word with the Headmaster.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p><em><br/></em> <strong>THE END!</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. X Marks the Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets long buried are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some users wanted an aftermath, so I got you all one! </p><p>UPDATE: I’ve added ‘Ownership’ to the list (6/7/20).<br/>UPDATE: I’ve added more items to the ‘Ownership’ slot (6/10/20).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry (was that even his name anymore?) yanked his arm out of the Professor’s grasp. </p><p><br/>
“Wait!” He gasped. </p><p>“What?” Snape looked murderous. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to the Headmaster... what if he tries something?” Harry asked meekly. </p><p> </p><p>Snape thought for a moment. “Ah. What do you suppose we should do, Mr. <em>Potter?” <br/>
</em></p><p>It still hurt knowing that he wasn’t a Potter. He wasn’t the son of a Marauder. He was the son of someone much worse. He opened his mouth to speak, but Snape beat him to it.</p><p><br/>
“It was a rhetorical question. I suggest we go to Gringotts.” </p><p>“For what?” Harry asked stupidly.</p><p>“Your inheritance, idiot. I suspect there is a massive amount of magical blocks in your system and I know that Gringotts will help you get them removed.” Snape explained, his anger fading. </p><p>The Professor turned to his fireplace that sat between two shelves full of vials. “Have you Floo’d before?” </p><p>“I got stuck in Knockturn Alley. I didn’t say the destination correctly.” Harry said.</p><p><br/>
Snape let out a long-suffering sigh. “Don’t get stuck this time.” He grabbed a pinch of Floo power from a pot sitting on the mantelpiece and threw into the fire, bellowing, “Gringotts!” before disappearing in a rush of green flames.</p><p>Harry took a pinch of the powder and cried, “Gringotts!” and he also was rushed through the system of fireplaces. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was spat out rather unceremoniously and nearly fell flat on his face, but didn’t since Snape had caught him by the shoulder and righted him up again. </p><p>They were in the large atrium of the bank and everyone, meaning all the goblins, were staring at him. At Harry. </p><p> </p><p>A goblin suddenly appeared from behind one of the tall desk from somewhere ahead, and approached the duo. “Heir Slytherin, I am Ragnarok. I suspect you are here for your inheritance?” </p><p>Harry blinked. “Uh. Um... yeah. That.” </p><p>”Follow me.” </p><p><br/>
He and Snape followed the goblin to a large pair of white, marble doors and they stepped through upon the goblin’s request. They entered and found themselves in a large room that held several doors and a large desk off to the side. </p><p>“A blood test would be appropriate right now, so sit.” </p><p>Harry sat at the human-sized chair sitting at the foot of the large, dark oak wooden desk and Snape stood behind him, silent. Ragnarok took his seat at the goblin-sized chair behind the desk and from under it pulled out a piece of parchment and a thin needle. </p><p> </p><p>“Prick your finger and let three drops fall.” The goblin instructed.</p><p>Harry did just that and watched as his blood formed into words, but before he could catch any words, Ragnarok snatched the parchment and scanned it. His eyes widened dramatically. </p><p>“What does it say?” Harry asked, dreading the answer. </p><p>“Are you sure want to know?”</p><p>“I want to know. It can’t be that bad.” Harry said and Snape made a noise of protest. </p><p>The goblin handed Harry the parchment and Harry began to read, his heart plummeting at every new word. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Name: Harrison Morfin Riddle </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Age: 15 (D.O.B: 31/07/80)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Biological Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Biological Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adopted Father: James Fleamont Potter </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adopted Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adopted Godfathers: Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legitimate Godfathers: Rodolphus Lestrange &amp; Rabastan Lestrange &amp; Severus Snape </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood Status: Pureblood </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Illegal) <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blocks:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Dark) Magical Core: 25% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (75% Removed/Broken)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mind: 15% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (85% Removed/Broken)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parselmagic: 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (50% Removed/Broken)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Animagus (Multiple): 70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (30% Removed/Broken) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eidetic Memory: 85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (15% Removed/Broken) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wandless/Wordless Magic: 85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (15% Removed/Broken)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Occlumency: 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (10% Removed/Broken) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legilimency: 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (10% Removed/Broken) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Horcrux: 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (10% Removed/Broken)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Potions/Compulsions:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Potion keyed to: Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang (Removed/Broken)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust Potion keyed to: Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred &amp; George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ruebeus Hagrid, etc. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disloyalty/Untrustworthiness Potion keyed to: Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe &amp; Goyle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, Narcissa Malory née Black, Lucius Malfoy, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, etc. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Compulsions: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Submissive Compulsion keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Ruebeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, Ruebeus Hagrid, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, etc. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trustworthiness Compulsion keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Filius Flitwick, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ruebeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, etc. <br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heirships &amp; Lordships: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir to: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Peverell</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Slytherin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Potter (by Magical/Adopted Conquest)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(No Lordships until of age)<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Titles: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master of Death</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Ownerships: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Slytherin’s Locket</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Invisibility Cloak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Elder Wand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Resurrection Stone<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Salazar Slytherin’s Journals (English)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Salazar Slytherin’s Journals (Parseltongue) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- <span class="u">Magick Moste Great: Parselmagic</span> by Salazar Slytherin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vaults: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell: 800K Galleons, 10K Sickles, 5K Knuts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slytherin: 200K Galleons, 9K Sickles, 2K Knuts </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter: 500K Galleons, 15K Sickles, 10K Knuts </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(100 Galleons keyed to the Weasley family every once a month from Potter Vault) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(100 Galleons keyed to the Granger family every once a month from Potter Vault) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(100 Galleons keyed to Albus Dumbledore every once a year from Peverell, Slytherin, and Potter Vault)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry (Harrison?) sat back, numb. He was speechless. Snape, who had read over his shoulder, was also in the same predicament. He set the parchment down and placed his head into his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“What would be the best course of action, Ragnarok?” Harry asked, his voice muffled. </p><p>“I think a ban from your vaults that are keyed to the Grangers, Weasleys and Dumbledore.” Snape suggested.</p><p>“Okay.” Harry sighed. “How do I do it?”</p><p>“Simply place you hand to the parchment and recite after me: <em>I, Harrison Morfin Riddle, do hereby remove the Grangers, Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore from my Potter vault. So mote it be.” <br/>
</em></p><p>Harry placed his hand onto the parchment and repeated what the goblin had said. A trickle of magic crawled up his arm. </p><p><br/>
“It is done,” Ragnarok concluded. “Now, would you like your blocks, compulsions and potions removed?” </p><p>Harry nodded. “Yes, please.” </p><p>“Follow me then.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry stood from his seat and numbly made his way to a large, open-spaced room that had golden runes craved into the marble walls and a single raised platform in the middle of it. </p><p>“You are to lay there while a Healer removes the blocks. It will be painful.” Ragnarok explained. </p><p>Harry nodded. “Do I need to remove my clothes?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p><br/>
As Harry stripped, face red, Ragnarok turned to Snape, and told him that he needed to stay outside since powerful magic would be at play here and the backlash would not be good if he attended. Snape understood quite well. </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, hands covering his modesty and clothes in a heap on the floor, and asked, “Do I lay there?” motioning his head to the raised platform in the middle of the room. </p><p>Harry walked over and lay on the platform, hands still covering his modesty. He resisted the urge to bend his knees and try to cover himself, but knew that’d be useless. The platform felt cold and hard under his skin. </p><p><br/>
Ragnarok snapped his fingers and a human Healer suddenly burst in. “Yes, what is needed?”</p><p>”Healer Auburn, I require to have Heir Slytherin’s blocks removed.” </p><p>The Healer turned to Harry (Harrison?) and Harry blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Who’s at fault?” The Healer asked, somewhat humorously. </p><p>Ragnarok and Harry both spoke in unison. “Dumbledore.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Healer Auburn approached Harry and glanced at his hands. “You’ll have to remove your hands, Heir Slytherin,” he explained. “It’ll be uncomfortable, but we need to restrain you so you don’t hurt us or yourself.”</p><p>Reining in his pride, Harry silently removed his hands and placed them to his sides. </p><p>The Healer pulled out his wand and flicked it, and Harry felt something invisibly magical tighten around his wrists and ankles. The Healer turned to the goblin. “We need more Healers, Ragnarok.” </p><p>Ragnarok snapped his fingers again and two more Healers stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>Then the goblin turned to Snape, who was watching everything with bemusement and said, “You must leave now. It will be about an hour or more to remove the blocks.” </p><p>Snape nodded, locked eyes with Harry one last time and left. </p><p><br/>
Ragnarok approached Harry. “Heir Slytherin, we are starting. Are you ready?” </p><p>Harry gulped. “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The Healers started chanting and the process began. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silver Tongues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the cleansing and purging of compulsions, Harry and Snape make new discoveries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You sure are beggars! Just kidding. Here’s more of the drama!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been very painful; the goblin was right. He’d tried not to scream, but eventually he did and passed out from the pain. </p><p>And now he sat in a puffy chair, the parchment that revealed everything resting in his hands.</p><p><br/>
The professor sat nearby, nursing a cup of tea. “Are you alright?” He asked after a long beat of silence.</p><p>Harry wasn’t sure he was <em>alright, </em>but he definitely felt very confused and felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry answered. “It’s all very strange.” </p><p>He didn’t feel much different, but felt vengeful. He wanted to exact revenge against the Headmaster. Physically, he felt healthy. Not as much tired as he was before the Occlumency lesson, and felt stronger. He could feel his magic swirling inside him and could feel the compression on it to keep it in check because there was so much of it.</p><p>Mentally, he was angry. Oh so angry. </p><p>Who had lied to him? Had his friendships all been lies? It was overwhelming to face the fact that he could not trust anyone expect Professor Snape and the goblins. He rubbed a hand down his face, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot.” He said. </p><p>Then he had an idea. “If he manipulated me my whole life, and made sure nobody else knew of my true heritage, then... would he have put compulsions on you, too? On everyone or just you?”</p><p>Snape thought for a moment. He excused himself and exited through the door, calling, “Ragnarok!”</p><p>The goblin entered and Snape looked very exasperated. “Can you check to see if I have compulsions placed upon my person?”</p><p>The goblin smiled. “Ah. Would you like a blood test, sir?”</p><p>“Yes. Now would be a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>And so thus Snape had a blood test and revealed his blocks and compulsions on his person and magical core. His Legilimency was no longer blocked because it had broken through Harry’s glamours.</p><p>But he had a untrustworthiness potion in his system keyed to Harry Potter (more like Harrison Riddle) and plenty of Gryffindors. And he had a loyalty potion keyed to the Dark Lord and a submissive compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore. And his magical core was blocked by 25%. He’d also had a series of Memory Charms placed upon him and it infuriated him beyond comprehension. </p><p>Snape was seething by the end of the list and threatened to seriously maim the Headmaster. </p><p>Grumbling, he was escorted to the same rune-carved room Harry had been in and had his blocks removed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry patiently waited in the room he and Snape had gotten their blood tests, holding a cold cup of tea. Suddenly the door opened and a clothed Professor Snape entered. He looked shell-shocked. </p><p>Whatever had been discovered was not good. </p><p> </p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>“Everything...” Snape muttered, “was a lie.” </p><p>Harry grew alarmed. “Erm... Professor?”</p><p>Snape looked at Harry with contemplation. “Should I tell you?” </p><p>Harry frowned. “Tell me what?”</p><p>“About the Department of Mysteries.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, it clicked.</p><p>That dream.</p><p>It was just a random corridor. It was the Department of Mysteries!</p><p> </p><p>He covered his mouth with a shaking hand. “Oh God.”</p><p>Snape rounded in on him. “Potter - er... What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve been dreaming of a corridor. There would be a door at the end. It was the corridor to the Department of Mysteries and I remember... I opened the door and there was more doors.” </p><p>Snape looked ashen. “You were dreaming of the Hall of Prophecies.”</p><p>Now it was Harry’s turn to look ashen. “There’s a prophecy?” He gasped. “About me?” </p><p>“It’s fake. I was placed with a Memory Charm on that night many years ago. Sybil Trelawney did recite a prophecy, but the one I remember was fake.”</p><p>“Do you remember the real one?” Harry asked, hopeful. </p><p>“No. I do not.”</p><p>“That Headmaster will get what coming for him!” Harry growled. </p><p>Snape shook his head. “No. We must be careful. We can’t reveal too much at once. Or the consequences will be disastrous.” </p><p>“So what do we do now?” </p><p> </p><p>Many minutes later, with the help of Ragnarok, Harry had been placed under a safe, undetectable glamour that will last until he wishes it removed. Snape had concluded that he’d need to act still clueless and make sure he doesn’t meet the eyes of the Headmaster. Harry needed to keep up the act as well. </p><p>But it would be very difficult, because the only people they could confide in was each other and the goblins. </p><p>It would be a silent war on who would crack first, fi they ever did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mysteries with Followers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry tries to process the new information and Hermione acts suspiciously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had returned to Hogwarts with his new glamour on. Snape was absolutely silent and told he’d be in the dungeons if Harry needed to talk. But Harry didn’t; he needed some time alone. </p><p>Thankfully excused from classes, he went into the empty Gryffindor common room and sat at the couch by the fireplace. And thought. And thought some more. He’d taken the parchment that read of his true blood with them and reread the words. </p><p>
  <em>This is why the hat wanted me in Slytherin. It was because I’m the son of Voldemort. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>His eyes landed on a specific word at the place of his blocks. </p><p>The Horcrux. </p><p>He didn’t know what a Horcrux was, but it seemed pretty dark and evil. He wanted to ask Snape, but chose not to because he knew they both needed time to process everything. </p><p>Harry wasn’t sure what would happen now. He felt sick to his stomach. Glancing down at the the parchment again, he read more of his blocks. Or what used to be of them.</p><p>So, he was more attuned to Dark magic. Did that mean he was evil? Well, that was difficult to compare, since he’d been raised his whole life as the Golden Boy Gryffindor and not much else. Did it count as brainwashing, what had been placed upon him and what he’d been told so fundamentally that it changed his thinking.</p><p>He smiled. It wasn’t a pretty one. <em>Well, not anymore. <br/>
</em></p><p>Suddenly, a faint bell sounded. That meant the end of classes. It was the evening, so... Sighing, he stood and made his way out of the common room and down the hall where he knew most of his yearmates would be.</p><p>Surprisingly, he found Hermione. </p><p>Not surprisingly, he hesitated. Should he trust her? Did she know of his parentage? Did she know of everything? He shook his head and approached her, who’d been talking to someone who looked extremely bored. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hermione?” </p><p> </p><p>She whipped her head around to look at him, and her eyes flickered with something strange. Then she smiled. Harry recognized that it didn’t look very real. Maybe...</p><p><br/>
”Harry! Where’ve you been?” </p><p>“I was doing lessons with Snape.” </p><p>She frowned. “Lessons?” </p><p>Harry tried to look sheepish. “I’ll tell you later. Where’s Ron?” </p><p>She looked around. “Don’t know. He left before I could reach him.” </p><p><br/>
Odd. It wasn’t something like Ron to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?” </p><p>He blinked, realizing that he’d somehow zoned out. “Sorry,” he said, “I have a lot on my mind.” </p><p>“What about?” </p><p><em>This is getting weird, </em>Harry thought. They’re more insistent now. <em>I hope they didn’t find out. Or maybe I’m just paranoid...<br/>
</em></p><p>“Oh, Umbridge. She’s a nightmare.” </p><p><br/>
He’d already had a detention with her and his hands still stung, though he’d hardly felt at all during today. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had a look in her eyes. Suspicion. “Are you sure?” </p><p>Harry, unnerved, stuttered, “Y-Yeah...?” </p><p>She looked at him some more and then suddenly gasped, startling Harry. “Oh,” she breathed, “I forgot my book! I’ll be back soon!”</p><p>Harry, feeling quite bewildered, let her go. She went off to the direction of the Gryffindor tower. He watched her walk speedily down the hall, books clutched in her grasp, heart beating abnormally quickly. </p><p>The paranoid part of him was telling him that Hermione hadn’t gone off to find her book, but to somewhere to tell a certain someone about his abrupt change in behavior.</p><p>As she made her way down, Harry decided to follow her. He wasn’t very good at subtlety, but did it anyway. He kept his footsteps light and quick and eventually found himself hiding in a little cranny as Hermione spat out the password to the Headmaster’s office. “Cauldron cakes!” </p><p>He left after Hermione had disappeared behind the gargoyle. She knew. She <em>knew! <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione stormed into the Headmaster’s office, her breath puffing. </p><p>”Hello, Mrs. Granger. How do you do?” </p><p>She cut straight to the chase. “He knows. And he followed me.” </p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes grew cold. “Oh, <em>did </em>he now?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUNNN!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rewind Those Final Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape remembers the second-to-final night with the Dark Lord and reviews his newfound memories and the results of the Memory Charms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 31st, 1980</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Location (Under Fidelius) </strong>
</p><p>Both the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the spy Death Eater has noticed the Dark Lord’s absence. Snape had been summoned through his Dark Mark sporadically and the Dark Lord was being very suspicious. It wasn’t like him to dismiss his followers so calmly and it was odd to watch him hardly cast any curses, especially the Cruciatus Curse.</p><p>That one was his Lord’s favorite.</p><p>But that night, Snape had been summoned and it was the first time he’d been summoned and only him. It was the first time in a long while. He’d been in his Lord’s study with said Lord sitting behind a magnificent desk. Suddenly, from a few rooms down, there was a strange splashing sound and womanly shriek. </p><p>The door had burst open to reveal a heavily pregnant Bellatrix Lestrange with water dripping down her skirt. Well, it looked like water, but Snape knew. Bellatrix was with child and she was in the beginnings of labor. Her water had broken. </p><p>There was a moment of deadly silence, and Bellatrix made eye contact with Snape and screeched, “Don’t tell a soul!” He was quickly dismissed and shaken to the core. </p><p><br/>
And now he stood, trying to compose himself, outside the Headmaster’s office. </p><p><br/>
“Come in.” Albus beckoned. </p><p>Severus Snape entered his office, face ashen.</p><p>Albus immediately took in the look of pure dread on his spy’s face. “What is it, my boy?”</p><p>For the first time in many years, Snape was speechless. He swallowed thickly and eventually muttered, “...child.”</p><p>Albus frowned. “What are you talking about, my boy?”</p><p>“A child!” Snape cried, losing his composure suddenly. “The Dark Lord is having a child!”</p><p>Now the Headmaster was confused. And quite alarmed. “Can you repeat that, Severus?”</p><p>“The Dark Lord is a father. Bellatrix is pregnant with a child! And it is to be born tonight!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1995<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Snape remembered that night now. He remembered the Headmaster <em>Oblivating </em>him. </p><p>He remembered the Headmaster approaching him in Hog’s Head after getting kicked out and placing a Memory Charm on him. He really wanted a word with the blasted old coot, but knew that he was at risk of being Oblivated again. Heck, he didn’t even know if the Headmaster knew!</p><p>The next thing he knew, he heard a rumor that the Potters had a child and there was a prophecy about that child. Of course, it was all fake, but Snape hadn’t known then. When he reported the prophecy and met the Dark Lord for the final time fifteen years ago, he wondered if the Lord was Confunded or placed upon a similar Memory Charm. </p><p>He made no mention of a child, Bellatrix, or any implication of being a newborn father. So it was a very high possibility. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(And, he realized, that he made no mention of Snape’s betrayal. Snape realized he must’ve been put under a temporary compulsion charm to reveal what happened. Now that he thought about it, it did seem that his mouth wasn’t working right.)</p><p>Looking back, and remembering Potter’s (or is it Riddle now?) long forgotten memory of a younger Albus looming over him and casting a series of charms at him to erase or block his memory. Snape figured that if one were to erase another’s memory, it would destroy them eventually. </p><p>So Albus had kept Harry under watch his entire life and made sure the charms were sticking. </p><p>And now, they were gone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(Wait a minute. Potter’s (shall he call him Potter, Riddle or Harry?) summer-long stays at those Muggles’ residence was completely useless! Those blood wards were fake! Wasn’t anything real by now? Snape wondered how Harry felt about the fact that he’d been lied to and told he’d been an orphan his whole life when his father was actually under several compulsions and was alive.)</p><p>Speaking of that night, it was a high possibility that Albus had kidnapped Harry and placed them with the Potters. He didn’t know if the family knew or not, but it was horrendous. Stealing a child from one parent and placing it with another possibly unsuspecting parent or parents.</p><p>The last time he saw the Dark Lord, the night he saw Bellatrix in labor, he was at a location that was under the Fidelius and he’d been keyed into the wards long ago. He was the Secret Keeper, but now he knew that Albus had Legilimized it out of him and kidnapped little Harry. </p><p>It was very likely he Legilimized multiple people to keep them in his control...</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he should report to his Lord or not. </p><p>Good heavens, this was overwhelming!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter! But you know me, I’m one who likes to annoy you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recall Those Last Cries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dark Lord Voldemort remembers a life before that meddling old coot interfered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A snake-like man was sitting behind a desk in a study contained within Malfoy Manor. His name was Lord Voldemort. He was studying through book of Dark Magic and taking notes. Of course, he’d gone so far, but still learns from time to time. </p><p>Suddenly, a strange tightness pulled at the back of his mind. </p><p>He stopped his ministrations and froze. That tautness was sign of Legilimency. </p><p>Silently pulling out his wand, he stood from his chair and cast the spell that revealed anyone nearby. But no one was there. It was just him. Odd...</p><p>And then, he was hit with memories he instantaneously recognized as lost ones:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He is human again. With hair, a nose, and healthy skin. He is Tom Riddle. And a warm bundle of love rested in his arms. He looked down to see a silver-and-red eyed baby boy with a tuft of black hair. Bellatrix lays in bed, panting from the childbirth, but smiling nonetheless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Tom Riddle watches his thirteen-month old son playing with a just-a-year-old Draco Malfoy. They play with their enchanted toys and squeal in excitement. Bellatrix sighs lovingly. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is awoken by an alarm. Someone had broken into the wards of the house that was under the Fidelius. He and his wife, Bellatrix, lunge out their king-sized bed and in a very un-pureblood way, they sprint to the room of their child. Just as the door is slammed open, the telltale CRACK! of someone Apparating signals a deadly turn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They rush to the crib and find it empty. For the first time in a very long time, Tom Riddle weeps. <br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort (Tom?) awakens on the floor. And his attention to his new body is immediate. He is no longer the pale-skinned slit-nostriled monster that many others feared. He is now the handsome Tom Riddle that many others adored.</p><p>Black waves of hair adorned his scalp, his skin is a healthy pale color, and he has lips. His hands are no longer clawed and ugly, but dainty, clean, and neat. His fingernails are trimmed perfectly. </p><p>Sitting up, his rubs his forehead, trying to cease the migraine pounding inside. He rested his back on the wall of the office and tried to calm down. It was very, very rare he lost his composure. </p><p>Lord Voldemort was a mask to hide the broken boy underneath. And that mask no longer existed.</p><p>And. He had a son. </p><p>He remembered being <em>Oblivated </em>by the meddling old coot Dumbledore but eventually tracking down his son’s location. But something had gone wrong and his mind had been hopelessly addled with bloodlust that didn’t belong to him. He was puppet. He’d been placed under massive amounts of compulsions and potions and he didn’t know if they were gone now. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His son’s name was Harrison. </p><p>His son’s mask was Harry Potter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Standing unsteadily to his no-longer-clawed bare feet, he raked a hand through his silky hair.</p><p>For now, he’d rest. And think. </p><p>Then, he’d go to Gringotts. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goodnight Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape thinks and Harry finds answers and makes a life-altering choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape sat in his chair in his office, nursing a cup of Firewhiskey. He often didn’t use strong alcohol, since he was a teacher, but this day made it necessary. </p><p>For the first time in a long time, he had the sleeves of his robes pulled up to his elbow and was studying the Dark Mark. He was waiting for his Lord to summon him. He didn't know if his Lord was going through what Harry had gone through. </p><p>If he hadn’t, it would be bad. </p><p>If he had, it would be worse. </p><p>The likelihood of each happening was half and half. He didn’t know what the Dark Lord would do. Would he declare he had a son who resigned at Hogwarts? Would he be summoned and sworn into an Unbreakable Vow again? Or would he duck low and plan quietly? Severus didn’t know. </p><p>Or... he could go to his Lord and tell him. He could stop by and tell him of the day. </p><p>But that’d be too risky. All he could was secretly confide in Harry or confide in himself. He could not tell a soul. </p><p>There was a sudden, yet quiet knock on the door. <br/>
<br/>
“Enter.”</p><p>The door opened to reveal... Harry? Severus sat up straighter. He guessed that Harry had come to talk to him about all this mess. Severus drew up a chair for Harry and the boy sat in it. </p><p>He watched as the boy pulled a neatly folded piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes. He unfolded it and placed it between, upon the desk. </p><p><br/>
“Sir?” Harry began, “I have some questions...”</p><p>“Go on.” </p><p>“What’s a Horcrux?” </p><p>Severus sucked in a sharp breath. “Where did you get that information?” </p><p>Harry looked sheepish. “Erm - it was on the parchment. ‘Horcrux: 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore’.” </p><p>Severus nodded. “Ah. Do you wish to know? It is not pretty.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>”A Horcrux is a container for a soul. One would rip apart a piece of their soul by committing murder and placing it into an object.” Severus explained. Harry looked very pale by then. </p><p>“So,” Harry croaked, “I have a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside me?” He unconsciously reached up and placed a hand over where his heart would be. </p><p>“It seems so.” </p><p>“How do I get it removed?” </p><p>“The host has to be destroyed.” </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “I have to <em>die?” <br/>
</em></p><p>Severus nodded once. “Yes. You will have to die to wish it removed.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry thought for a moment. Severus knew he was thinking quite heavily. He didn’t know if Harry would chose to die or to chose to keep the soul shard. It would be very unlikely to chose to die, but it was a choice nonetheless. </p><p>But...</p><p><br/>
”You may think on it.” Severus interrupted Harry’s train of thought. “You do not have to chose now.”</p><p>“I know. But...” he trailed off. </p><p>Severus waited. </p><p>Harry looked up and looked at his godfather in the eyes.</p><p>“He’s my father. I’m the son of Voldemort. I think I’ll keep it.” </p><p><br/>
Severus wasn’t surprised. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family is Never Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry practices his spells, Snape is summoned, and the Riddles meet for the first time in fifteen years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison was slowly getting used to the fact that he wasn’t the son of James Potter. He knew his thoughts were changing from the manipulated Golden boy to the free son of the Dark Lord. </p><p>The fact that he was a Horcrux didn’t scare him much. Instead, it made him feel special. Of course, he couldn’t blame anyone but Dumbledore for becoming one because he was the one to orchestrate the attack on Halloween.</p><p>Speaking of Halloween, it seemed reasonable that the only way for a powerful man to attack his son was to be manipulated into doing it. Harrison guessed he had been placed under severe compulsions and potions in order for for that to happen.</p><p>Harrison was currently in the Gryffindor dormitory with Ron sleeping in the bed across from him. He had the curtains pulled tightly closed around his bed with a Sticking Charm and several wandlessly-made silencing spells. He had his hand outstretched and was practicing his wandless and wordless magic. </p><p>
  <em><br/>
Lumos. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>A sputter of light flared to life right above his palm. </p><p>Harrison sighed. He needed to work on focusing on his magic. Since he’d been under many compulsions, he was out of practice and it annoyed him. </p><p>
  <em><br/>
Lumos!<br/>
</em>
</p><p>A ball of light brightened before his eyes and he let out a quiet laugh. </p><p>He focused on the light above his palm and wished it dimmer. The light obeyed. </p><p>Noting his sudden exhaustion, Harrison cancelled the spell and lay back down onto his pillow. </p><p>Suddenly, his scar flared to life and he groaned aloud, bringing a hand to it. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat. He guessed Voldemort - his father - was not in a good mood. Harrison didn’t know if his father had compulsions like he had, but if he did they must’ve worn off by now. And maybe he was reacting to it. </p><p>His scar gave another nasty flash of pain. It was worse than the first one. </p><p>He pulled his hand away to see blood dribbling down it. His scar was bleeding. It’d never done anything like that before. Strange. Suddenly, without warning, his vision fell apart and tunneled to reveal a room. It had a large desk with a window behind it. Looking down, he saw that he was in the body of his father.</p><p>His father turned to a mirror standing by the doorway, and approached it. </p><p>His father smiled. “My son... I know you see through my eyes.”</p><p><br/>
Harrison was pulled from the the vision to find that he had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. Gasping, he stood and went for his trunk to pull out his Invisibility Cloak, throwing it over his shoulders. He glanced at a sleeping Ron and studied him. Harrison noticed that Ron wasn’t snoring. His friend’s eyelids fluttered. </p><p>Harrison smiled. His ‘friend’ was awake. Laughing silently, he draped the Cloak over his head and departed the dormitory. Once he’d left the Gryffindor Tower, he ran in a full sprint. Keeping his breathing shallow, he made his way down the dungeons and knocked on Professor Snape’s door, pulling off the Cloak enough to see him well enough. </p><p>Said Professor opened it. He had the doorknob in one hand and a bone-white mask in the other. </p><p>Harrison smiled. He was being summoned. </p><p>Snape nodded once and grabbed ahold of Harrison’s arm and they made their way down several corridors to the large bridge that overlooked a deep, gaping chasm. They walked across it and walked away from the castle until they stepped past the wards. Once they had passed the wards, Snape tightened his grip and spun on the spot to Disapparate. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harrison and Snape entered Malfoy Manor and found themselves in the sitting room. The fire was blazing and someone was sitting in a tall chair, facing away from them. Another was sitting in the chair across from the other. </p><p>Harrison’s scar was throbbing, so he knew who it was. And he was very nervous. Heck, the last time he’d seen his father and mother was when he was a little boy. Not even two years old!</p><p>Snape gave Harrison an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder as the figures stood from their chairs. One was in a wizard suit with their hair combed neatly.  The other was in a flowing dress with their hair tied up in a curly bun. Harrison gulped, trying to keep the anxiety away. He was almost shaking with nerves..</p><p>The figures turned to Harry. </p><p>Father, mother and son stood by the fireplace staring at each other. </p><p><br/>
Harrison swallowed. “Tom. Bellatrix.”</p><p>Tom Riddle smiled. “Harrison.” </p><p>Bellatrix burst into tears. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t write long chapters because I’m using an iPad and it is quite old and the keyboard isn’t the greatest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Solemnly Swear I’m Up to No Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Riddles reunite and plan different routes to different situations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix pulls Harrison into a bone-crushing hug, her tears dripping onto his shirt. Harrison realized that he wasn’t properly dressed for such an occasion. He’d take care of that later. </p><p><br/>
“My son!” She wailed happily, “You’ve returned!” </p><p>Harrison smiled. “Well, if it wasn’t for Professor Snape over there,” he gestured to the Potions Master standing idly by. He looked a bit startled by the sudden attention. “I’d never met you. The proper way.”</p><p>Bellatrix giggled, the sound seeming much more sane. “I thank you, Severus for helping my child.” </p><p>Tom approached Snape and the Professor flinched a little. Tom laughed, a deep baritone laugh. “Do not fret, Severus. I’m long past the insanity. And I have regained my whole soul. Except...” he turned to his son. </p><p>Harrison gave a sheepish smile. “Do you mind if I keep it?”</p><p>Tom thought for a moment. “Well, we are already connected through blood. I believe it would help us in the future. It is only the smallest portion of my soul that you carry...” </p><p>Harrison smiled. “I’m glad. Thanks... Father.”</p><p>Tom’s smile widened. “You are very welcome, my son.” </p><p>Snape piped up. “Shall I leave you to it or...?” He felt very awkward in the sitting room. Internally, though he’d never admit it aloud, he was delighted to have a family reunited after being ripped apart by one old meddling coot for so long. </p><p>“I would prefer if you stayed, Severus,” the Dark Lord said, “if you would be so kind. We do have many things to sort out.” </p><p>“Certainly.” Snape responded, bowing his head slightly. Tom nodded and turned to his son, staring at him for a moment before wrapping him into a hug. It wasn’t common for purebloods to show such affection, but they had privacy. </p><p>Tom’s face turned serious. “We have much to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Riddles (and Snape) eventually came up with the plan to have Harrison return to Hogwarts and would still act clueless. He would keep the Gryffindor glamour on (he had spelled it removed long ago, only because he wanted to his parents’ reactions to their son being well grown up) and would remain friends with Ron and Hermione, or rather... Granger and Weasley. </p><p>Harrison mentioned that Weasley was awake when he left and Granger had gone to the Headmaster’s office instead of ‘fetching a book she’d forgotten’. Because of that, Harrison would have to tread very carefully and if the plan failed, he’d flee and claim his vaults as Heir to Slytherin (it was possible he’d been emancipated during the Triwizard Tournament fiasco and he wanted to know if he’d take the Lordship of Slytherin, along with his father). </p><p>As he kept up his act as long as he could, his father would sneak to Gringotts and take his Lordships and vaults. His mother wouldn’t be able to take claim over the Black vaults because she was female and her name wouldn’t carry the bloodline. And the greatest twist of all: as Harrison would play as Harry Potter, Tom would send him a ‘vision’ of his godfather Sirius being tortured in the Hall of Prophecies and would lead his remaining friends to the Ministry and take the prophecy. The four had come up with the idea that if Snape remembered a false prophecy, then it was highly likely that the real prophecy had been recorded down below. </p><p>And if Harrison were to flee, he’d take his Heirships and Lordships and either A) use his immense power to manipulate the Unspeakables into gaining ahold of the real prophecy or B) taking it by force.</p><p>It was late in the night, and it was nearing dawn as Harrison made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Looking back, he wondered how he’d survived all those years in such a loud place. Slytherin would definitely be better. Maybe he could be re-Sorted? Unlikely, since the Headmaster would in an instant.</p><p>Speaking of the Headmaster, Harrison and his parents, along with Snape, planned to take the old goat down peg by peg, article by article. They’d confide in a familiar Rita Skeeter with blackmail.</p><p>Harrison Riddle, the son of the Dark Lord, hoped it wouldn’t crash and burn. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the long wait (even if it were just a few days, but it seemed long to me), but I was losing motivation in this story, mostly because I was making up the plot as I went along. And probably some writers’ block, too. But now I’m back and with another chapter! The real fun begins!</p><p>And I got only 2 hours of sleep today because I forgot to take my medication last night (I have several mental illnesses). It was a pretty torturous night, trying to sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Spy Harry Isn’t Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The days as Harry Potter begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. </p><p>“Harry! Get up! Breakfast!” It was Ron. </p><p>Harrison groaned, sitting up and stretching. “Alright, alright. I’m up!” </p><p>Ron looked at him for a second, nodded and then left. Harrison realized that Ron hardly got up before him. Looks like their plans and his plans were already in motion. He realized that it wasn’t that hard playing as Harry Potter because he’d been him his whole life. Plu, it was kinda sad that Harry Potter didn’t really exist...</p><p>Harrison quickly dressed and headed down to the common room, where his ‘friends’ were at. He walked up to them and greeted them. Hermione smiled. “How are you, Harry?” </p><p>Harrison (Harry) smiled back. “I’m alright. I slept pretty well.”</p><p>Hermione nodded, satisfied. “Good.” Harrison could sense a tone of something unrecognizable under her facade. The duo waited for the breakfast bell to ring and when it did, they left the Tower.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next few day were rather uneventful. Harrison couldn’t send any letters to his parents because it risked them being intercepted by the Headmaster. Harrison stayed after Potions class sometimes, resulting in the creation of the false ‘extra Potions lessons’ between him and Professor Snape.</p><p>Secretly, they practiced on Harrison’s wandless and wordless magic and sometimes, with the help of temporary wards and silencing charms, they dueled. It was fun to do new spells, but he had to keep them strictly light and within the criteria of this year’s education. Meaning, within what they were learning. It was a bit annoying, since the light spells he cast didn’t feel exactly right. Harrison thought of casting <em>Expecto Patronum, </em>but worried that was far too light of a spell and he’d fail. </p><p>But, after about two weeks of dueling and of contemplation, Harrison had asked his godfather if he’d give the Patronus Charm a try. So during a secret lesson disguised as a detention, Harrison cast the spell. </p><p><em><br/>
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”</em> He bellowed. </p><p>A great silvery-blue light burst from his wand and a mighty Basilisk burst forth and coiled around Harrison. The spell hardly felt wrong but it confused him slightly. Maybe he was so in tune with the spell, and so familiar with it, his magic had grown accustomed to it. A few minutes passed with Harrison petting the great snake and it soon dissipated. </p><p>Professor Snape applauded. “Congratulations. It’s a Basilisk.”</p><p>Harriosn smiled. “Thank you.” </p><p><br/>
Professor Snape cast a <em>Tempus </em>to check the time. It was almost curfew. Harrison stored away his wand on the holster his father had given him and they said their farewells and returned to their duties as puppets.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days later, he collapsed in the middle of exams. His father had responded. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trickster Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison lures his ‘friends’ to the Ministry, where the prophecy is finally revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison had been in the middle of exams when his father sent him the vision. He’d been escorted out of the Great Hall by one of the Professors, babbling that he was fine. But after he’d recovered, he immediately gone to his ‘friends’ and told them that his godfather was at the Ministry being tortured.</p><p>They’d snuck out of Hogwarts and taken Thestrals to the Ministry and gone on a ‘rescue mission’. Harry had used his dreams of the corridors to find the Hall of Prophecies, along with the help of Granger, who’d marked the doors as they rotated. They went to the aisle Harrison had seen in his vision and looked around, asking for Sirius.</p><p><br/>
Granger swallowed. “Harry, he isn’t here.” </p><p>Harrison turned around, seeming increasingly more desperate. “He has to be! I saw him!”</p><p>Suddenly, Weasley gasped. “Harry, there’s one with your name on it!”</p><p>Giddy, but hiding it well, Harrison turned and approached the shelf that held the prophecy he’d been looking for. On it, it said: T.M.R AND HARRY M.R(?), S.T TO A.B.P.W.D. Harry reached out, ignoring his friends’ protests and brought it close. But before he could do anything rash, he heard a voice from afar. </p><p><br/>
“Very good, Potter. Now hand it over.” It was Lucius Malfoy. </p><p>Harrison turned to his friends with a look of horror on his face. “They’re here. Death Eaters.” He watched in barely contained glee as his friends’ eyes widened. He heard the Death Eaters slowly approaching and he closed his eyes and waited. </p><p><br/>
“Potter.” Malfoy drawled. “Hand it over.” </p><p>Harrison smiled. “Try me.” And then he sent a wandless <em>Stupefy </em>at Malfoy and ran. His friends followed in a panic, calling his name and telling him to stop. He jumped over Malfoy’s body and out the door they’d entered in. Soon, they found themselves in the large atrium and Harrison skidded to a stop.</p><p>The Death Eaters ran out with their wands trainer on him and his friends shouting at him in confusion. He turned so that everyone saw what he was doing and cancelled the glamour. There were sharp inhales from everyone.</p><p>“My name is Harrison Morfin Riddle. I am the son of the Dark Lord. Harry Potter is dead.”</p><p>There was a gasp and a scream and Harrison knew his father had arrived. The Death Eaters fell to their knees. Harrison let out a cackle that rivaled his mother’s. From the crowd, she emerged and approached him. “You did wonderfully, son.”</p><p>”Thank you, Mother.” Harrison replied. </p><p>His father placed his hands onto Harrison’s shoulders. “It’s time.”</p><p>Harrison held out the prophecy and dropped it. It broke upon impact. And Sybil Trelwaney’s haggard voice burst forth. </p><p>“THE BOY BORNE FROM THE BROKEN,</p><p>WILL SIRE A CHILD WHO WILL BE TAKEN,</p><p>BY THE GUIDE OF THE LIGHT AT THE DEAD OF NIGHT.</p><p>THE CHILD WILL GROW UPON DECEIT BUT WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS.</p><p>A LESSON LEARNED AND A STORY TOLD.</p><p>WHISPERS BEHOLD WITHIN HIS SOUL, FOR HE WILL BE MARKED AS HIS EQUAL. </p><p>A CHILD WILL RETURN TO HIS RIGHTFUL WAYS AND EMERGE VICTORIOUS.” </p><p> </p><p>The damage was done. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meet Me in the Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison confronts Dumbledore and is willing to be possessed by his father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison watched as his housemates’ eyes widened in horror. Oh, their faces were priceless! </p><p>The final echoes of the prophecy faded away and it was dead silent. Until the Floo roared to life. Harrison turned, wand out and aimed, and watched as Headmaster Dumbledore stepped into the atrium. </p><p>He seemed to have been about to speak and was raising his wand, but then froze at the scene. </p><p> </p><p>Harrison smiled grimly. “Hello, Headmaster.”</p><p>Dumbledore paled. “How...? Harry?” </p><p>Harrison’s grin turned ugly. “Not anymore.” </p><p>Weasley gasped loudly, and Harrison knew he’d abandoned all rationality. “Dumbledore! Y-You never told us he was the son of the bloody Dark Lord!” Granger swatted him on the arm, hissing a quiet “Ron!” before glaring at Harrison. </p><p>“Oh,” Harrison started, “this is gold! You never even knew?” He turned to the Headmaster. “Looks like you hid from your minions too!” He cackled gleefully. </p><p>“Harry...” Hermione stepped towards him, but faltered when Harrison raised his wand at her. “This is a j-joke, right?” </p><p>Harrison laughed. “Is my new look not enough for you?” He let his red eye flash dangerously. Hermione didn’t say anything. She looked away from him. </p><p><br/>
Dumbledore spoke. “It was foolish of you to come here, Tom.” </p><p>Riddle turned on his heel, snapping, “Oh I think it helped a lot of things, Albus.” </p><p>Harrison turned to Dumbledore too. “And I’ve heard the prophecy. <em>The </em><em>boy borne from the broken shall sire a child who will be taken by the guide of the light in the dead of night...” </em></p><p>Harrison stepped toward Dumbledore. “It’s too late. You’re will fall.” </p><p>Dumbledore sighed and pulled out his own wand. Immediately, Harrison’s eyes latched onto it. Something was calling to him, but he was quickly distracted by the spell cast by the Headmaster, but was just in time to cast a shield that protected him. He backed away and cast a cutting spell at Dumbledore and he easily deflected it. </p><p>
  <em>Tsk. A bit more powerful than I expected... </em>
</p><p>His friends backed away, unsure if to join in the battle. Harrison agreed with them. This was strictly a family matter. Bellatrix sidled Harrison to her side as Tom and Dumbledore fought.</p><p>He watched in fascination as Tom brought a hand to his mouth and breathed a serpent of pure fire. It rose and opened its great maw and lunged for Dumbledore, who swayed it to the side and dissipated it with immense amounts of water, turning the element against Tom, who in turn transfigured it into glass and sent it back. Dumbledore turned it to sand and it fell harmlessly to the glassy floor. .</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Son. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>Harrison reeled. His father had opened the link! </p><p>
  <em>Yes Father? <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am going to possess you. It will increase our power, but it will be painful. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do it. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a moment where Tom and Dumbledore just stared at each other, hardly out of breath when Harrison cried out at the nasty pulse of pain at his scar. It increased in tempo and Harrison was almost screaming. </p><p>And suddenly he was no longer himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was both.</p><p>He was t<b>he</b>m.</p><p>The body was t<b>h</b>e<b>i</b>r<b>s</b>. </p><p> </p><p>He controlled Tom and Tom controlled him. </p><p>Blood flowing down t<b>he</b>ir face in a steady rhythm, t<b>he</b>y raised their arms and screamed as t<b>he</b>y unleashed a wave of power towards Dumbledore. </p><p>“You will FALL!” T<b>he</b>y roared. “You will PAY for your crimes! For ripping us apart!” </p><p>T<b>he</b>y felt the magic inside, overwhelming t<b>he</b>m. T<b>he</b>y had black spots in their vision. </p><p>The last thing he heard was Bellatrix calling his name in a panic and the cool, cold floor of the atrium...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Recovery for the Arisen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison recovers and devises a plan with his new family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison could smell the Pepper Up Potion. He knew he was in a infirmary. But he hoped he wasn’t in the Hogwarts one. That’d be a disaster. </p><p><br/>
“Harrison.” It was Mother. </p><p>He groaned. “What happened?” He could tell that he was lying on a bed and was still in his school robes. Mother was dabbing at his forehead with a wet cloth. It came away bloody. His scar must’ve been bleeding. </p><p>“Your father and Dumbledore fought.” Mother explained. </p><p>“And...” Harrison looked back, “I was possessed?” </p><p>“Yes,” Mother nodded. “You didn’t last very long.”</p><p><br/>
Harrison didn’t like that he couldn’t handle the possession for long. It made him feel weak. He sat up, propping himself on his elbows, and his Mother didn’t object. </p><p>“Why am I here? Where are we anyway?”</p><p>“You’re recovering. And we’re in the Malfoy Manor infirmary.” </p><p>“Malfoy Manor has an infirmary?” He chuckled. “Why am I surprised?” </p><p>Mother smiled. “Most manors don’t have infirmaries. We Blacks were prepared.” </p><p>Harrison quieted for a moment. “Did we get the prophecy?” </p><p> </p><p>Mother nodded. “We did. Though you broke it.” She gave him an admonishing look at him. Harrison scoffed. “It was necessary.” He retorted. Now that he was becoming more awake, he was able to remember what had happened. </p><p>“What about Dumbledore?” </p><p>“He got away. The Aurors arrived before he could be overpowered. We had to Apparate away. You nearly Splinched yourself.” Mother explained, looking frustrated. </p><p>“How’s Father?”</p><p>“He’s meeting with his followers. They didn’t even know you were his son, but that was deliberate. He wanted to keep it a surprise and scare the bloody hell out of them.” He and another laughed at that. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a shout of words that were incoherent and a blood-curdling shriek followed. Mother chuckled darkly at the sounds of the Death Eater’s pathetic wails. </p><p>“And I guess they don’t believe him?” Harrison asked. </p><p>Mother shook her head. “I wish I were there, to see the looks of fear on their faces. But he’s given me the task of caring for you. And here we are.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of comfortable silence. </p><p>“What do you think Dumbledore is going to do next?” </p><p>”Well, I think he’s gong to try his hardest to cover up the story of the Dark Lord’s son, but it will possibly be in vain.” Mother said. “Anything else I do not know of.” </p><p>”Maybe I could talk to Rita Skeeter now. She could whip a good story. Plus, I’ve got blackmail on her.”</p><p>Mother looked interested. “What of?”</p><p>”She’s an unregistered Animagus. A beetle.” At Mother’s look he continued, “It’s how she knew of my ‘fits’ in fourth year.” </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after Father stopped torturing his Death Eaters and when Harrison was well enough and recovered, they devised a plan to contact one Rita Skeeter and get their knowledge into the newspaper. Harrison would not return to Hogwarts but would lay low with his family, since his ruse as Harry Potter was gone for good. He would begin a homeschooled education until further notice and have his Mother, Father, and willing allies of the Dark Lord cooperate with him until he returned to Hogwarts, if that ever happened. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My dad will be replacing the living room carpet this weekend, so it might take a few days to update a chapter again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finally of Good Use</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rita Skeeter does her best and Dumbledore plots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DARK LORD: A FATHER?<br/>
</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Across Britain, people choked at the sight of the headlines by Rita Skeeter. The ones who already knew and were part of the Riddles laughed. Albus Dumbledore nearly asphyxiated on a lemon drop when he received the Daily Prophet at breakfast that morning. It’d only been a few days since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and his precious plans were already crumbling.</p><p>The students in the Great Hall whispered among themselves and shuddered at the very thought of the Dark Lord having an heir. </p><p>Meanwhile, Harrison - disguised as Harry Potter - sat at the Gryffindor table, far from his so-called friends. He and his mother and father had agreed for him to return to Hogwarts but with precautions put in place. He now had his father’s connection with him in his scar, and a simple ring that warned him of poisons. It was under a powerful Notice Me Not charm and some specific invisibility charms. </p><p>One meant for only him, Mother, Father and Snape to see.</p><p>Another meant to render the band completely invisible to everyone else. </p><p>Harrison had gone up to everyone who’d seen him reveal himself as the son of the Dark Lord and threatened them into silence. He threatened he’d call his father to each of them personally if they revealed that Harry Potter was Dark Lord’s heir in disguise. They all promised not to tell anyone, and just to make sure, Harry ordered them to take an oath, that if broken they’d lose their magic and become as good as Muggles.</p><p>Though he was nicer on Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. He thought they didn’t deserve death threats. </p><p>And for Dumbledore? He knew that man was smart. He hoped Dumbledore wouldn’t out him as the heir to the Dark Lord and banish him or something. Probably not. The Headmaster wouldn’t want to cause panic. </p><p>Harry glanced down at the Daily Prophet and allowed a small smirk to form. It didn’t detail how the son came to be. It didn’t detail how Harry Potter never really existed. It only detailed a slight mention of a prophecy, but omitted certain parts of the Battle, since everything would seem too fishy. It did mention Harry Potter being a part of the fight and detailed his momentary possession. It did mention that the Aurors had put a stop to it but not before gaining causalities. It detailed Dumbledore’s and Father’s fight before Harry was possessed. </p><p>The newspaper detailed that some of the Death Eaters had escaped and some arrested. But it mentioned that Bellatrix, Roiser, the Carrows and Mulciber were fugitives, though Crabbe, Nott, Goyle and Lucius were apprehended. The remaining Dementors (the ones that were still neutral) were ordered to Kiss them on sight if spotted.</p><p>Rita Skeeter had done a wonderful job.</p><p>(Snape had informed them he’d remain Dumbledore’s spy.)</p><p><br/>
“Harry!” Seamus gaped, “are you reading this?”</p><p>Harry feigned worry. “Yeah, mate. He’s back.” </p><p>“And with a son!” Seamus shuddered. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“I didn’t think Voldemort would be capable of being a...” Harry trailed off for emphasis, “...a parent!” </p><p><br/>
Harry noticed that the Weasley boy and his sister along Granger were staring at him with neutral expressions, but fury was alight in their eyes. He not-so-subtlety winked at them, making their brows furrow even more. </p><p>The day passed with few interruptions. Snape gave Harry a nearly unnoticeable nod of approval before class started. The rest of the teachers who hadn’t known gave him pitying looks, as if he’d been diagnosed with cancer. He guessed they thought he had a limited amount of time before the Dark Lord’s son kidnapped him. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore knew he must keep the boy under his watch. He knew that the boy knew of his plans and deceiving manipulations. Somehow he must have the boy back under his wing and be the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World. Somehow he needed the boy under his control without the boy’s father knowing. </p><p>Somehow...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! So this week, my dad is putting in new floorboards for the living room, so I won’t be able to update as often. It sounds silly, but there are things that get in the way.</p><p>Oh and I found a new Harry Potter tag. I was bored and wanted to add more tags, so I typed in ‘Harry Potter’ and got this: ‘Pottercest (Harry Potter)’ as a result. WHAT KIND OF TAG IS THAT? WHY DOES IT EXIST?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Never Kidnap the Son of Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is called to the Headmaster’s office. Things go wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus decided that he’d sent Harry a note asking him to meet in his office. He’d discreetly lace a cup of his tea with Veritaserum and lend it to Harry. If that failed, he stick to a compulsion spell. But if <em>that </em>failed, he do something he was not looking forward to. The boy would most definitely be fighting through it all. Then he’d get his Golden Boy back, and discredit the article about him and claim it was false. And then everything would be fine. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Harry was able to survive the day without much happening. His teachers still believed he was Harry Potter, but looked very worried at the news of the Dark Lord having a heir. The others who knew of his real identity didn’t rat him out, but he still remained on guard.</p><p>It’d been a few days since he’d arrived and a day since the Daily Prophet arrived. And he’d already been called to the Headmaster’s office. </p><p>He held a note over his breakfast that morning in the Great Hall, seething quietly. He didn’t dare look at the podium where the Headmaster would stand. </p><p><br/>
Dean leaned over. “Who’s that from?”</p><p>“The Headmaster.” Harry spoke as calmly as he could. </p><p>“What’s he want?” Seamus butted in. </p><p>“No idea.” Harry said. </p><p> </p><p>After classes, he made his way to the Headmaster’s office.</p><p>”Acid Pops.” </p><p>The gargoyle moved to the side and Harry made his way up the moving, twisting staircase. As usual, Albus beckoned him in before he could knock. Harry opened the door and stepped in. The chair in the middle of the room, but right in front of the Headmaster’s desk, seemed suspiciously placed. </p><p><br/>
“Come in, m’boy. Are you well?”</p><p>Harry didn’t understand why the Headmaster was acting like he didn’t know Harry was secretly the son of the Dark Lord. Maybe it was to let his guard down. Well, that was going to work. Nope, not at all. </p><p>He took a seat at the suspiciously placed chair and avoided looking at his former mentor in the eyes. Snape had reminded him repeatedly to <em>not </em>look at the Headmaster in the eyes because he was a master Legilimens, and they both knew Harry sucked balls at Occlumency. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tea?” Albus handed Harry a cup of steaming tea. Harry took it, and immediately, the ring on his finger vibrated and it told him it was Veritaserum. Meddling old coot. What else was up his sleeve? He set the cup down and placed his hands onto his lap. It was an obvious show of <em>No I’m not drinking your tea. I know what’s in it. <br/>
</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Good thing he already had his wand in his hand. He didn’t want to be caught using it. He flicked it minutely and he watched as a glazed look overcame the boy’s eyes. If all else failed, he’d use his final option. Let’s just say... a certain friend isn’t dead and candies come in handy. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry felt a spell enthrall him. He could feel it, comforting like a blanket.</p><p><br/>
“Now,” Albus said, leaning forward, “where is Riddle Manor?”</p><p>Harry could feel the answer rising in his throat. He opened his mouth and - </p><p>He blinked. It felt like a gauze slowly coming off his face. “What did you ask, Headmaster?”</p><p>He realized he’d been put under a powerful compulsion spell. But he’d beaten it. Good. But, wow. He’s surprised the Headmaster had gone to these lengths. But then he mentally kicked himself. Of course he’d go to such great lengths. Stupid.  </p><p><br/>
“Nevermind, my boy.” Albus shook his head. He reached into the tin of candies and pulled out a lemon drop. “Lemon drop?”</p><p>“No thank you, Headmaster.” Harry declined. </p><p>“Please,” Albus continued, “I insist. They’re delicious.”</p><p>Harry hesitantly reached out to the candy, watching Albus’ reaction. But he remained calm and patient. The man extended the lemon drop further. The moment he touched it, a hook behind his navel jerked to life and the office disappeared. </p><p><br/>
The last thoughts he had was <em>Portkey! He’d disguised his candy as a freaking Portkey! </em><em>I should have known! STUPID! </em></p><p><br/>
The last one he had was <em>Kill the spare. </em> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might’ve spelled Vertiaserum wrong. Please let me know if I did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. We Set the Sky on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison is in captivity. His father rushes to save him. A battle ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super long chapter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle was in the Manor library, searching for books on soul magic. He wanted to find something advantageous for his son’s and his connection. He wanted to find easier ways to keep it protected. He’d found a particularly eye-catching book when suddenly, the presence of his son in his mind cut off. </p><p>He tried to access his son’s mind but found that it was blocked. There was a powerful ward over the link. </p><p>Cursing, he exited the library and head for the day room Floo. He knew he could call his through the Dark Mark, but he didn’t want to cause pain to him, so he opted for the Floo instead. </p><p>He knelt and stuck his head into the fireplace, throwing a pinch of Floo powder into the embers. “Severus Snape’s quarters!” </p><p>He found that Severus had also responded at the sudden absence of his charge. “My lord,” he said, “I fear for Harrison’s safety.” </p><p><br/>
“Yes, as do I. The connection is blocked. Someone blocked it.” Tom responded. </p><p>Severus looked thoughtful. “He was called to the Headmaster’s office just mere moments ago.” </p><p>Tom cursed again. “Come to me to Malfoy Manor. We will devise a plan to get my son back.” He exited the Floo and waited patiently for Severus to enter the Manor. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harrison groaned. It seems he’d passed out. Maybe he was Stunned when they arrived or something.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, you’re up.” It was the damned Headmaster. He was sitting in a chair not too far away from Harrison. Harrison found he was laying on the floor, bound, and his wand was gone. The Headmaster might’ve forgotten that he could do wandless magic as easy as breathing. He’ll keep that to himself. </p><p>He growled. “Hello, Headmaster.” </p><p>“Hello, my boy.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry struggled to sit up. “You shouldn’t have kidnapped me.” </p><p>“I am not worried.” </p><p>Harrison turned inwards into his mind and tried to access the connection between his father and him. But to his horror, he found it was blocked. He glared daggers at the Headmaster. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” He snarled. </p><p>“That is a ward against the Horcrux in your scar.” Dumbledore explained. “It prevents communication between you and your father. It is quite powerful.”</p><p>Harrison grinned suddenly, making the Headmaster falter for a moment. “Oh, but didn’t you realize that Father would’ve noticed? That he’d notice I was in danger?” </p><p>“This place is heavily warded. He will not get through.” The Headmaster said, trying to sound confident. But it was a losing battle. Harrison turned inward into his own mind again and pushed hard against the barrier. It flexed, but was hardly close to breaking. The Headmaster was right, it was powerful. But he was strong, too.</p><p><br/>
“Well, then. Why am I here?”</p><p>“We are going to remove the Horcrux. And put you back in your rightful place.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“We.” Said an unfamiliar voice. The Headmaster stood and greeted a man who looked like he should be dead. He looked ancient, but his clothes looked brand new and well-cleaned.</p><p><br/>
“Who are you?” Harrison asked.</p><p>The unfamiliar man smiled, revealing slightly yellow teeth. “Why, I’m Nicolas Flamel.” </p><p>Harrison refrained from saying something obvious. “Let me guess. You lied to me about Flamel dying.” </p><p>The Headmaster nodded. “Yes. I did.” </p><p>Harrison suddenly spied a simmering cauldron and another chair, but with leather straps on the armrests. The Headmaster took notice of Harrison’s distraction and smiled. “Ah, yes. Well do a ritual that will slowly remove the Horcrux.” With a flick of his wand - the wand Harrison felt drawn to - Harrison was levitated and sat onto the chair with the straps. Flamel strapped him to it and made sure they were secure. </p><p>Harrison struggled for a moment, but decided it wouldn’t do much, so he stopped. </p><p>He watched as Flamel put on leather gloves, dipped a small glass bottle into the steaming cauldron and it filled with a dark substance Harrison didn’t know of. He walked over to Harrison.</p><p><br/>
Harrison felt a little panicked. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“This won’t hurt a bit.” Flamel assured, avoiding the question. He grabbed Harrison’s chin and held him still. Harrison twisted his head to keep the bottle away from his mouth, but Flamel was stronger. He pried open his jaw and poured the potion into his mouth. It tasted something awful and Harrison didn’t dare swallow it. Flamel clamped his large hands over his mouth and nose, forcing him to do so. </p><p>Immediately, a white-hot pain burst into his veins and he screamed. It was all-too familiar.</p><p>Basilisk venom. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom cried out. Bellatrix held him as he stumbled to the floor. A pain unlike any other was surging through his body and it <em>hurt. </em>Harrison was being hurt! </p><p>“What’s wrong?” His wife asked. </p><p>“Some part of the connection is open. Harrison is in pain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harrison writhed against the venom and vaguely heard the Headmaster chanting something in a language he didn’t know. His scar was burning and bleeding, causing blood to pour down his face. </p><p>He felt something come to life on his arm. He painfully turned his head and saw that the scar from when he was bitten by the Basilisk in his second year was glowing and golden tendrils of <em>something </em>was pumping into his veins. It began to soothe the pain. He closed his eyes and heard the quiet sound of singing. </p><p>It was calming and melodic. It was a Phoenix. </p><p>He turned to the scar. Phoenix tears. </p><p>He gave a weak laugh. The tears were still inside him! Fawkes was still there. </p><p>Harrison never noticed, but his eyes had begun to turn gold. Dumbledore didn’t notice but Flamel did. He faltered and took a step back. Dumbledore’s eyes flicked to his friend, but he didn’t stop chanting. </p><p>Harrison could feel Dumbledore’s magic fighting against his own. He locked eyes with him and <em>pushed. </em>He pushed his magic out and towards the Headmaster. His eyes began to glow even brighter and his pupils went slitted, like a cat’s. </p><p>He turned inwards to his mind and whispered to his father. <em>I’m here. Come find me. I’m here. </em>It seemed that the tears or something about his magic had broken the wards in the connection. Good. </p><p><em>My son! </em>His father cried, sounding immensely relieved. <em>Are you alright? <br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>I am well. I have Phoenix tears in my system.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do? Since when? <br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>Since I was bitten by </em> <em>Salazar Slytherin’s Basilisk in second year. <br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Wait, what—? Oh nevermind. I’m coming! <br/>
</em>
</p><p>Harrison felt his father retreat from his mind and he turned to his churning magic. He focused on it going to his hands and feet, and strengthening them. Harrison was aware that his hands had suddenly caught fire. The straps began to melt. He yanked himself out of the chair and stood. </p><p>Dumbledore stopped chanting. He cast an unknown spell, but Harrison easily deflected it. </p><p>He heard a ripping sound and his shirt fell to the floor in tatters. He looked over his shoulder and found he had wings. Beautiful, burning wings of pure fire. He opened his mouth to laugh and realized his tongue was forked. Maybe it was the remaining Basilisk venom from second year and the venom from the potion combined causing it, but he liked it. </p><p>“You think you could get away with thisss?” </p><p>Ooh, he’s even talking like his father used to! </p><p>”Accio wand!” His wand flew from somewhere undisclosed and fell neatly into his hand. He cast <em>Sectumsempra </em>at Flamel and it hit its mark. The alchemist fell to the floor, screaming as blood spurted from his wounds. </p><p>Suddenly, the air around them lit up like strobe lights. Harrison was nearly blinded, but it luckily faded after a moment. Then there was a cry of “<em>Avada Kedavra!” </em>and a bright green jet of light burst from his father’s wand and nearly clipped Dumbledore. The Headmaster turned and thus began a battle of spells between the two most looked-upon and feared people in Wizarding Britain. </p><p>Suddenly, Harrison saw a flaw in Dumbledore’s stance and Disarmed him. The wand he held flew out of his hand and Harrison caught it, cawing gleefully. Immediately upon touching it, immense power surged through him and he laughed. He crouched, flaring his flaming wings and took to the air.</p><p>It was amazing, being able to fly without a broom. He wielded his wand and gathered up all the anger he’d felt against the Headmaster over the years he’d known him and screamed, “<em>AVADA KEDAVRA!” </em></p><p>The same moment his spell collided into Dumbledore’s chest, he felt like a part of him had broken. A piece of him had shattered into a thousand irreparable pieces of glass. He sucked in a great gasp, and his wings suddenly felt very hot. They scaled against his skin and he saw them turn black. </p><p>They drooped and Harry fell to the floor in a heap. Then they disappeared in many tendrils of smoke. Harrison felt very weak. And felt scared and guilty. He felt lost and broken, like he was lost in a forest and couldn’t find his way out. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He felt arms wrap around him and he collapsed into them, finally losing consciousness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On Friday, June 26th, I will be leaving to go north of Washington with my family for camping. I won’t return until Sunday, June 28th. The next day, on Monday June 29th, I will be leaving to go to Alaska for the summer. I won’t return until late August. So i will not be updating while I’m there, unless I find a way to do so. So, please PLEASE don’t ask me when I’m going to update. Thanks. </p><p>Hope you have a good summer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ashes (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Phoenix tears battle the Basilisk venom. Tom and Bellatrix rush to save their son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUESS WHO’S BACK BABY??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom addressed his wife. “How long has he been unconscious?” </p><p>Bellatrix sighed. “Ever since he cast the Killing Curse. I believe he’s paying the price for successfully casting it.” </p><p>“I didn’t think it would affect him so badly.” Tom said. </p><p><br/>
Currently, the Riddles were at Malfoy Manor, watching their unconscious son as he fought against the after-affects of the Unforgivable. Narcissa and Bellatrix, both excellent healers (and Severus Snape being an excellent Potions Master), had deducted that the Phoenix tears was fighting the Basilisk venom because they were opposites.  Light and Dark. Both, in a way, poisons that could cause a great many side effects. Plus, the Phoenix tears are absolutely Light and casting the Killing Curse while ‘activated’ is a one-way trip to a battle of two souls. </p><p>So far, Harrison has been nearly comatose and showed no sign of waking. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix tugged on her husband’s arm. “Come, dear. Narcissa and I have things to explain.” </p><p>Tom willingly let his wife lead him to a chamber filled with potions bottles, and to where Narcissa and Severus sat, chatting quietly. They stood at the sight of the Dark Lord his, so to speak, consort and bowed deeply. </p><p><br/>
“Severus, please explain the side effects of Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom.” Bellatrix said softly. </p><p>“Yes, my lady.” He responded. “When Phoenix tears are transferred to a human being, though very rare, they are embedding a piece of their soul. If it were Phoenix tears alone, one would live for a great many years and have some of the powers a Phoenix possesses. Wings would be a rare one, and it seems Harrison had acquired them.” He paused, but then continued at Tom’s impatient nod. “Now I believe when Harrison was bitten by the Basilisk in his second year, the venom was actively trying to kill him. But the Phoenix tears neutralized it and kept it dormant.”</p><p>Tom’s eyes widened. “So it was still there?”</p><p>Severus nodded. “Yes, my lord. Basilisk venom cannot be fully erased. But the venom overpowered the tears slightly, rendering both dormant. When Dumbledore administered the Basilisk venom from the same Basilisk, the Phoenix tears ‘awoke’ and fought the venom. As a result, it manifested itself into a physical being, earning Harrison his powers. When he cast the Unforgivable, the Phoenix tears fought that as well because it is strictly Light and that curse is strictly Dark. From what we saw at the battle when that happened, I believe it was the Dark spell affecting Harrison’s soul and also the Phoenix’s. The ‘poisons’ have now inverted and are fighting to claim his soul either through life or death.”</p><p><br/>
Tom looked shocked. “So we must find a way to counteract it! We need to find a way where the poisons can coexist peacefully.” </p><p>Severus nodded. “I understand, but I am still working on a potion.” </p><p><br/>
But before anyone could say anything, there was an ear-piercing shriek from the room Harrison was in. Startled, they ran into the room and found Harrison’s bed on fire. Beautiful orange flames licked at every inch of the mattress and the screams continued. </p><p>“Blast it!” Severus swore. “It seems there’s a third effect of the poisons. Rebirth. When Phoenixes die, they are reborn.” </p><p><br/>
The flames abruptly went out like a light and the boy’s family watched in horror and awe as a tiny boy of no older than twelve emerged from the bundle of too-large clothing, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. </p><p>Severus’ jaw dropped. “He was reborn to the age of when he received his tears. It seems the poisons have come to an agreement.” </p><p><br/>
Bellatrix fainted. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI GUYS! I didn’t think I’d be updating so soon! But my stepmom gave me her iPad Pro last Thursday and I got an iPhone 8 too! WHAT THE HECK. I was really surprised about the iPad and was not expecting it at all. But I was kinda expecting the phone because I’ll be turning eighteen in three weeks and about 4 days</p><p>Plus I’m in Alaska and it’s great! My mom has cats (she named them after Star Wars and Star Trek characters) that are super weird and one named Princess Leia likes to sit on my chest when I’m trying to read on my phone or updating. She also likes to bite my phone; I often hide it away whenever she’s near. Another, Darth Vader, likes to nibble and likes belly rubs. And I met my half-brother for the first time in 2 years and boy, he’s grown!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ashes (Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry discovers new powers and he’s adorable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison blinked as he took in his surroundings. His father and Snape were gaping at him and Bellatrix was picking herself up off the floor. </p><p>And he felt really small. Really, <em>really </em>small. And he felt like he’d lost something precious. </p><p>He looked down at his hands and realized they looked younger. Smaller. Thinner. </p><p><br/>
“What—?” Harrison started to say, but clapped a hand over his mouth. His voice had changed! It was tiny and squeaky! And then he noticed he was under a pile of clothes that were obviously too big for him. Had he shrunk? And what was up with his new voice? <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Father? What happened?” </p><p>Tom took a step forward. “What do you remember?”</p><p>“Um...” Oh for goodness sake, he was acting like a kid! Stuttering! “I remember my back burning... I had wings...” </p><p>Finally, Snape closed his mouth. “The Basilisk venom reacted with the Phoenix tears in your system. It gave you new powers, hence the wings. The venom killed you, but the tears are now in your blood, so you were reborn.”</p><p>“So, I’m like a human Phoenix Basilisk hybrid?” He asked rhetorically. At that thought, Harrison ran his tongue over his teeth and found that his canines were sharper and thinner. It felt like they were poised to strike. And surprisingly, he hadn’t noticed his tongue was still forked. He poked his tongue at the inside of his cheeks and found weird, but small, bulging sacs there. Venom sacs. He stopped investigating his mouth and turned to his hands. He ran a palm over the top his hand upwards and felt a snag. He looked closer and noticed tiny, almost invisible, transparent scales coating his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel... lost.” He murmured after a moment. </p><p>“You did kill Dumbledore.” Tom piped up. </p><p>Harrison looked up in alarm. “I did what? I don’t remember that!”</p><p>“Well, we won’t know why you don’t remember, but you cast the Killing Curse and it hit home.” Bellatrix said. “It must’ve messed with your soul and the Phoenix inside.” </p><p>Harrison’s eyes widened. “Wait what? Phoenix?”</p><p>Snape spoke again. “The tears embed a piece of a Phoenix’s soul into you. That’s what happened when you were bitten by the Basilisk in second year.”</p><p>At that comment, Tom crossed his arms. “Bitten by a <em>Basilisk </em>in your second year? What happened?”</p><p>Harrison shrugged sheepishly. “Well, there was your diary that contained your sixteen-year-old self. It possessed the Weasley girl and took her down to the Chamber of Secrets.” Toms eyes widened, but Harrison continued. “I fought the Basilisk your past self set off on me and I destroyed the diary with a Basilisk fang.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a Parselmouth?” Tom asked, and then looked reproachful. It’s obviously been a stupid question. </p><p>“Yeah.” Harrison explained, “Malfoy junior cast <em>Serpentortia </em>on me during a dueling club our peacock fraud of a Defense teacher set up and I told the snake to not bite Justin’s head off. Everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin.” He grinned. “They were right.”</p><p>Tom chuckled darkly at that. </p><p> </p><p>Snape stepped forward, addressing Harrison. “Have you got side effects of the venom and the tears?”</p><p>Harrison nodded. “My teeth are sharper. I think if I feel threatened, they’ll turn into snake fangs. I’ve got venom sacs in my cheeks and scales on my skin. Also, my tongue is forked.”</p><p><br/>
Snape looked thoughtful. “How interesting...”</p><p>“What about my eyes?” Harrison added. “They had turned gold during the battle.” </p><p>Snape looked closer. “There’s a ring of gold around the pupil of your eyes. It glows. Otherwise, your eyes are their natural color: silver and red.” </p><p>“Good.” He sighed. “I rather like my eyes.” </p><p>Suddenly, Bellatrix cooed. “You’re so cute!” To her son’s horror, she reached forward and pinched his cheeks. </p><p>“I will bite you.” Harrison threatened. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix giggled. “I’m your mother. You’re not going to do such a thing.” </p><p>“Watch me.” He growled.</p><p>“Cutie pie! My wittle cinnamon roll!” Bellatrix squealed delightedly. </p><p>Harrison opened his mouth, revealing large snake fangs and hissed loudly. <em>“Get away from me, you insufferable lout!” </em></p><p><br/>
Tom burst into laughter at both Harrison’s antics and Bellatrix’s fear. “Good one, son! But you’re in trouble!”</p><p>“Aw, come on, Father! She called me a cinnamon roll!” </p><p>“You <em>are </em>a cinnamon roll, though son. The cutest.” </p><p>Harrsion blushed crimson, his eyes flashing gold again. <em>“</em>SHUT UP!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Fourth of July!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. We All Fall Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison and his mother and father go to Gringotts for unfinished business.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE (8/29/20): I’ve revised the chapter because I realized too late that there wasn’t much about Wizarding royalty, so I’m dropping that and making into a in-depth view of Harrison’s recovery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long road to recovery. The family had no clue how long it would be until Harrison would return to his fifteen-year-old body, so all they could do was wait. And as they waited, a few days after Harrison’s ‘rebirth’, the elder of the Riddles decided to take his young son and wife to Gringotts and read their Lordships and Heirships, and to revise their vaults and bring the family back to its former glory. </p><p>The father, matriarch, and son used their handy Floo to transport themselves to the goblin bank in Diagon Alley and arrived mostly dignified. Harrison had stumbled a little. He wasn’t used to the Floo all the way yet. </p><p>Ragnarok, the goblin that helped Harrison realize his true inheritance, immediately approached and lead them away from the watchful eyes of the sparse wixen and many goblins. </p><p>They were led to a room that had a large desk and a multitude of chairs spread about. They took their seats at the desk and faced the goblin (Harrison had to find a higher-legged chair so he could reach over the desk. His body was still growing). </p><p><br/>“We would like to review the Lordships and the Heirships, Ragnarok.” Tom said. Ragnarok nodded and left to fetch the papers for the family. A few minutes later, he returned with a few stacks of parchment and quills, and several small, black velvet boxes that piqued Harry’s interest. </p><p><br/>“Tom Marvolo Riddle you are to claim the title of Lord Slytherin, and Peverell and have your son claim the title of Heir of Slytherin, Peverell, and Potter, yes?” </p><p>“Yes we are.” </p><p>Ragnarok turned to Bellatrix. “And you?” </p><p>She chuckled a little. “I’m just watching. I’m already married to this dashing fellow.” She latched onto her husband lovingly, causing Harrison to groan in embarrassment. “Mother!” </p><p> </p><p>Ragnarok gave an amused smile and turned to the small velvet boxes. He opened the first one on the left and revealed a large, glittering ring. </p><p> </p><p>“Here are the Lordship rings of Slytherin and Peverell. First, Slytherin. It goes on your right middle finger.” He slid the box that held an emerald at the center of the band towards Tom. It had the Slytherin House crest embedded on the jewel. Tom took it out of its box that had a pouch lining the inside with great care and slipped it onto his right middle finger and a wave of ancient magic burst from the ring and it reshaped itself to fit Tom’s finger. </p><p>Ragnarok wordlessly slid the other box to Tom and instructed him to put the Peverell ring on his left middle finger. It had a golden band with a dark stone in the middle that was embedded with a triangle that had a line and circle in the middle. A repeat of the process resulted in another wave of ancient magic. </p><p>“Congratulations, Lord Slytherin-Peverell.” The goblin said.</p><p>“Do I get rings too?” Harrison wondered after a moment of silence. </p><p>Tom shot his son a slight glare. Harrison ducked his head in shame. </p><p>“No.” Ragnarok shook his head. “You will sign a Heirship contract with a Blood Quill.” At that, the teen’s parents sucked in sharp breaths. </p><p>Noticing Harrison’s disappointment, Ragnarok continued. “Do not fear, for only the heir gets the title as the Master of Death. Lord Slytherin-Peverell is too old to gain the title and he had never signed to the title for his Heirship, so it passes on to you.” </p><p>“What is the Master of Death?” Harrison asked curiously. Tom gave him a flat look. “I am not surprised that you don’t know of the title, but it is a very powerful title. Being the Master of Death gives you the ownership of the Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak, and the Resurrection Stone.” </p><p>Harrison’s eyes widened. “Wait. I have an  Invisibility Cloak.” </p><p>“Who gave it to you?” Bellatrix asked.</p><p>“It used to belong to James Potter.” </p><p>Now it was Tom’s eyes that widened. “The Potters are descendants of the Peverells. If you’re the Heir of the House of Potter, even by adoption or conquest, then that means you’re naturally the sole owner of the Deathly Hallows.”</p><p>“Deathly Hallows?” Harrison parroted.</p><p>“The Wand, the Cloak, and the Stone.” </p><p>Harrison eagerly turned to the stacks of parchment. “May I sign these?”</p><p>Ragnarok nodded and handed Harrison the Blood Quill and it took a few minutes for the boy to sign since it would engraved into the back of his right hand. The same ancient magic followed through the air and into Harrison’s magical core.</p><p>Tom took one of the parchments and read it over. “There is a manor and some land we own.” </p><p>“Yes. Gandavensis* Manor is the only one you own. The rest are either destroyed from the first war or sold.” Ragnarok explained.</p><p>“Our business here is done. Thank you Ragnarok, for helping us with our family. We must depart and scour this last remaining manor, but we must settle before that happens.” Tom said, standing from his chair. His wife and son follows suit and they left. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Harrison returned home with his parents and flipped ungraciously onto the couch that sat near the fireplace they’d just Floo’d from. </p><p>Tom frowned. “Don’t do that. It’s unbecoming.”</p><p>“Sorry, Father.” Harrison mumbled. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to his parents who were exiting the room. He followed. “Father?” </p><p>They entered the sitting room and the family took their seats in their preferred chairs. Harrison still didn’t like that he was a wee twelve-year-old. “Yes, son?” </p><p>“What happened to Dumbledore’s wand?” </p><p>“I’ve saved it for when you are ready to use it.” His father responded. </p><p>Harrison fidgeted. “Is it alright if I use it now?”</p><p>Tom smiled. “Of course, Harrison.” He stood from his seat and left the room to fetch the famed Elder Wand. As he did so, Harrison turned to his mother, asking, “Does the <em>Daily Prophet </em>know?” </p><p>”They know Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are missing.” Bellatrix answered evenly. </p><p>Harrison’s lips twitched upwards. “So Rita Skeeter is in, then?” Bellatrix nodded.</p><p>Tom returned and approached Harry, who stood from his own chair, looking eager.</p><p>Tom hesitated at the sight of his son’s eagerness. “Son, you’re body is still young,” he said as Harrison’s smile vanished, “and I’m worried the power might be too much for you.” </p><p>”Father,” Harrison started impatiently, “I had the wand in my hand during the battle.” </p><p>Tom sighed. “That was before you were reborn.” </p><p>Harrison didn’t have a rebuke for that. Tom was silent for a moment before thrusting the wand to his son, sighing in exasperation. </p><p>The moment Harrison took the Elder Wand, a wave of power burst from it and toppled everything in its path, including the Lord and Lady of the Riddle House. There was a moment of stunned silence and Harrison chuckled nervously. </p><p>“Oops?” </p><p>Tom sat up, rubbing his forehead and grumbled, “I told you there would be too much power.” </p><p>Bellatrix laughed. “What’s next? The Stone?” </p><p>Harrison parked up at that. “Do you know where it is, Father?” </p><p>“Yes,” Tom said, his expression darkening, “I do. It’s in my ancestors’ house: the Gaunt shack.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry for the wait, guys. I’d lost motivation to continue the story but I’m back now. I’d lost ideas for the plot but now you’ve met the next chapter of our story and the next jaw-dropper!</p><p>I had to do a lot of research on the Houses of Peverell, Gaunt, and Riddle. So frustrating!</p><p>Now I don’t know if Muggleborns have Most Ancient and/or Noble Houses, so I’m sticking with I DON’T KNOW because it seems that if a magical child has Muggle parents, then does that mean the magical  line of the family is extinct? </p><p>And I had to research if the Peverells came after the Founders or before. Still don’t know which but I’m just gonna go with what I find. </p><p>*Gandavensis is Latin for Gaunt. </p><p>Here’s a reference picture of the manor: (https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/334251603582444314/)</p><p>UPDATE (8/29/20): Tomorrow I’ll be returning to Washington and I’ll start school sometime after that, so updates might possibly be slower.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for... what? Five days?<br/>I was in a rough spot during most of the weekend and I just needed a break. But now I’m mostly better and I’ve heralded you with a new chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>